


Sleeping Beauty

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [33]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Evan brings Jon breakfast in bed because he loves himThats basically it





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote h2ovanoss in like a decade because I love krii7y but this ship will always be my number 1 :)

Jon rolled over on his side, squinting as a ray of sunshine hit his eyes. He went to snuggle against the man beside him, but he wasn't there. Jon frowned, rubbing his eyes and he looked over. 

“Aw man..” he groaned, covering himself in the blankets as he slowly fell back asleep.

He was almost there until the door to their bedroom opened. He opened his eyes and he felt something rest on the side of the bed.

“Wakey, wakey.” he heard a voice whisper, feeling lips press against his cheek.

Jon grinned, turning to see his boyfriend smiling back at him. “Hi.” Jon whispered. 

“Hello.” Evan said back, pressing a kiss to Jon's forehead. Jon tried to lean up to kiss Evan, but he laughed, pushing him away slightly, “Brush your teeth first.”

Jon groaned, “But I want kisses..” 

“Not until you brush your teeth.” Evan replied, booping his nose. 

Jon smiled softly, rolling out the bed and he made his way to the bathroom. 

After he brushed his teeth, he made his way back to Evan, who was patiently waiting for him. Evan moved the tray of food away, letting Jon drape himself over his boyfriend. 

They shared a couple of kisses before Jon rested his head against Evan's shoulder. 

“Breakfast?” Jon mumbled.

“Oh! Yeah I made you some, I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Evan replied.

“Aw! That's so sweet.” Jon pulled his head up, letting his hands rest on Evan's head as he pulled him into another kiss. 

They pulled away soon after, Jon hopping off Evan's lap and he put the tray of food in his own lap. 

“Do you want some?” 

“No I've already ate.” Evan smiled.

Jon nodded, gobbling up the food as Evan tried to find something good on Netflix.

 

(And if we're all being honest,

               Shows on Netflix suck)

 

He ended up settling on some drama show, not really paying attention.

Jon finished the food, putting the tray aside and he snuggled into Evan's side. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Jon, pressing a kiss on his head.

Jon smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to the T.V and Evan's breathing.

He slowly started to fall asleep again, hearing Evan mumble an “I love you.” before he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk what qts
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
